


Disastrous Relations

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Concubines, Dark fic, Emperor Kylo, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While on a diplomatic mission, Hux is summoned to Emperor Kylo's quarters. His reluctance leads to an agonizing and draining evening.





	Disastrous Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: not a fluffy fic. Read with caution.

The walk from the small concubine quarters aboard the Imperial Flagship to the Emperor’s may be short, but grates on Hux’s nerves. Being summoned for his own degradation is difficult to handle with any grace, but perhaps the privacy of Kylo’s quarters will be preferable to being taken in front of the Emperor’s other prized whore in the room they are being forced to share. Hux had not thought that he would miss being confined to the harem in the Emperor’s palace, but he cannot help but long to be able to hide away in the privacy of his own room.

Coming to a halt in front of the door to Kylo’s room, Hux crosses his arms over his chest while the Knight who had been sent to fetch him presses the buzzer to signal their arrival. The thin robe Hux is wearing feels more revealing than it is as a pair of guards patrolling the halls pass by. The cynical side of him would not be surprised to find that Kylo had purposefully made him wait in the hallway so the ‘troopers would see him waiting to be debauched. By the time the door hisses open, Hux has lost the battle to keep a sullen sneer off his face.

Kylo dismisses the Knight with a sharp gesture of his head before turning to acknowledge Hux. His jaw is clenched and he seems to be on the verge of destroying a room. A vindictive part of Hux hopes that his successor is going mad with the amount of paperwork the Emperor generates every time he takes his frustrations out on the furnishings. Seeing the trail of paperwork would go a long way to making Hux feel better. He wonders how long it will be before someone tries to assassinate Kylo in retaliation for the sheer amount of paperwork and headaches he generates…

After staring for long enough for Hux to feel the urge to fidget, Kylo moves in for a rough kiss. His hands are wrapped too tightly around Hux’s biceps, making Hux squirm in his grasp. Not much time passes before Kylo releases him and chastises him for being as contentious as the diplomats that he has had to deal with all day.  

Hux most certainly knows better than to antagonize Kylo, particularly when he is already clearly agitated. But, the bitterness he feels towards the younger man who was once his associate and is now essentially his owner, produces an urge to needle him that he is unable to resist. He feels a twinge of smugness at the stunned but angry expression on Kylo’s face.

His satisfaction vanishes when Kylo shoves him back onto the bed with a force push. Before he can react, Kylo pounces on him and yanks the robe from his body. A bright and cold spike of panic flashes through his mind at the ferocious, wild look in Kylo’s eyes. Then he is being flipped over onto his stomach and pressed down into the mattress. Kylo’s body is heavy on top of his, and Hux can feel his arousal pressing against his backside. A shiver runs up his spine.

Even when Kylo pulls away, Hux cannot move his hands or turn his head to see what the Emperor is up to. Being unable to see the volatile force-user is more frightening than seeing the rage on his face, and he nearly regrets smarting off. The sound of Kylo’s voice condescending to him snaps him from his fearful state, filling him once more with harsh spitefulness. The irritation keeps him from noticing the sounds of Kylo rummaging around next to the bed, then returning to stand next to Hux’s prone form.

An undignified squeak is pulled out of Hux’s throat when Kylo spreads him open and roughly begins to shove a plug into him. The Emperor’s force grip on him prevents him from wriggling away from the intrusion. He grits his teeth when the widest part of the plug is forced in, not wanting to give Kylo any amusement from any sounds he will make. Once the plug is completely seated inside him, Kylo gives him a sharp tap on the hip. Hux’s lip curls in an unseen sneer.

Hux hardly has time to register the sudden cracking sound before pain flares across his backside. His mind goes blank except the acknowledgement of pain until the next strike lands. His cheeks flush with humiliation when he realizes that he is being caned like a misbehaving child. Since his legs are free, he foolishly tries to kick at Kylo, but this only ends with the Emperor bringing the cane down on the sole of his offending foot for a handful of strikes. Hux had not realized just how sensitive the bottoms of his feet were until now.

As the punishment continues, the indignation and ire give way to panic until Hux can no longer keep quiet. There may be a pause in Kylo’s movements when a “please” slips out, but Hux’s pain-addled mind cannot be certain. His pleas go otherwise unacknowledged for the next several, long minutes. If Hux were not bent over the edge of the bed and held in place by Kylo powers, his legs and aching feet certainly would not be holding him up anymore. Nearly as abruptly as it began, the beating stops.

Hux’s ears are ringing in the sudden silence that is only broken by the combined sound of their harsh breathing. While he cannot move his hands, he is able to turn his head just enough to glance over his shoulder. He only catches a glimpse of the Emperor before Kylo moves directly behind him and out of his line of sight.

Kylo does not bother to remove the plug, like Hux had expected he would, instead grinding up against Hux’s sore, heated backside. The rough cloth of Kylo’s pants makes each of the marks scored across his hips feel like they are on fire. One of Kylo’s arms snakes its way beneath Hux’s chest, pulling him up against Kylo’s broad chest.

Hux cannot decide whether the beating or the dry humping is more demeaning, but the sound and feel of Kylo’s hot, heavy breath against his ear is close to tipping the scale towards the latter. Not to mention the rhythmic rocking of Kylo’s hips manages to shift the plug still lodged firmly in his backside in a manner that simulates being taken.

The Emperor does not last long, orgasm being signaled by the shaky gasps and jerking of his hips. Hux is relieved to finally feel the pressure around his wrists dissipate as Kylo slumps against him. Once more, there is a sort of calm quiet in the room as Hux waits less than patiently for Kylo to shift away. He wants very much to be able to go back to his room and have some semblance of solitude.

The orgasm seems to have drained most of the aggression from Kylo as when he does finally lift himself off Hux, he gently runs his hand through the copper hair that has nearly grown to reach Hux’s chin. Tentatively, Hux tries to push himself up, managing only to slide painfully to the floor with a yelp. The ungraceful movement brings another wave of shame coursing through him.

Kylo crouches in front of him, stroking Hux’s tear-stained cheek with an odd reverence. Even with the gentleness of his gesture, Hux cannot help but flinch away from his touch in disgust and fear. His reaction seems to reignite Kylo’s temper. The Emperor yanks Hux nearer and somehow affixes cuffs to his slender wrists, locking his hands painfully behind his back, before he even has time to process what is happening.

As he is discarded in a heap on the floor, the shame melts back into resentment. With his hands behind his back and pain flaring through his lower body, he does not even manage to get his knees under him before the Knight is being ushered back into the room to collect him. Despite the humiliation of being scooped up and cradled like a bride, Hux still feels some measure of relief that he does not have to hobble along on his raw foot. It would have been nice to have had his robe draped over him before being carried out into the hallway, though. They do not pass anyone on the short trip, for which Hux is grateful.

As the door to his quarters slide open, Hux lifts his head from where it had been resting against the Knight’s shoulder to hazard a glance around. He is relieved to see that Dameron is already in bed, facing away from the door. While he may be connected to the former-pilot through their shared fates, Hux feels too raw emotionally and physically to handle his vexing personality just yet.

When the Knight settles him onto the bed, Hux lets out a strained gasp and squirms until his backside is no longer in contact with the bed. He can hear Dameron moving, but his attention is on the Knight who has turned to leave. He calls after the Knight, asking him to remove the restraints. He gapes incredulously when the Knight tells him that they will be removed in the morning, not before. Then the Knight is gone and Hux is left with Dameron for company.

If Dameron has anything to say about the disheveled state Hux is in, he surprisingly keeps it to himself. Hux squirms, trying to reach the base of the plug that Kylo had left in him. To his dismay, he finds that it remains just beyond his reach. He freezes when Dameron at last pipes up, demanding to know what he is doing.

Hux’s cheeks flush once more as it dawns on him that his only options are to wait until morning when his hands are freed or ask the other concubine to remove the plug. He has no doubt that he would leave Dameron to suffer if the roles were reversed. That thought alone nearly keeps Hux from responding and asking for his assistance.

There is a huff from behind him, breaking him from his thoughts. The irritated noise chafes his already frazzled mind, and he snaps out a dismissive reply. As Dameron snorts and seemingly rolls back over to ignore him, Hux is hit with a pang of regret for his sharp retort. He nearly resolves to grit his teeth and deal with the discomfort until morning, but the dull ache is becoming more noticeable now that the adrenaline rush is wearing off.

Swallowing his pride, Hux mumbles his bed mate’s name. There is a long, tense pause before Dameron replies with a hum. With a weak hope that his plea will not merely be laughed at, Hux stammers out his request for help. The pitiful plea tastes bitter in his mouth, adding to the tumultuous emotions raging in him.

 His heart skips a beat in the silence that follows his question. He has just enough time to mentally kick himself for even daring to ask for Dameron’s aid when the other concubine sighs and climbs off the bed. As Dameron stalks off to the ‘fresher without a word, Hux bites his tongue in chagrin.

Hux is not left alone for long, though, as Dameron quickly returns with a damp cloth in hand. With an almost clinical demeanor, Dameron instructs him to relax while placing a cool hand on his aching backside to spread him open once more. Try as he might, Hux has difficultly relaxing as Dameron tries to ease the plug loose. Dameron makes a soft, cooing noise when a pain filled mewl escapes Hux’s throat. Hux hides his face in the pillow, suddenly disconcerted by Dameron’s likely absentminded attempt at soothing him.

There is a flash of bright pain as the widest part of the plug finally pulls free from his tense body, followed by a feeling of relief as the rest slips out easily. Dameron is kind enough to wipe the excess lubricant from between his legs with no wasted movements. After Hux declines his offer to help him use the ‘fresher, Dameron tugs the sheet up over him and heads back into the ‘fresher, presumably to wash his hands and dispose of the rag and plug.

Hux uses the brief respite to try to compose himself. The vulnerability that he displayed in front of both the Emperor and his fellow concubine has been grating and draining. He is certain that he will continue feeling this wrung-out for days. Dameron returns before Hux is ready to face him, but he politely refrains from commenting on the evening’s events.

As Dameron climbs back onto his side of the bed, Hux realizes that he never expressed any gratitude for his compassion. It is nearly as difficult to say a “thank you” as it was to ask for help in the first place. Dameron shrugs the gratitude off with an off-hand comment that Hux owes him one. Hux nods, not sure if Dameron sees the gesture. He understands quid pro quo better than he understands charity. It eases some of Hux’s inner turmoil in an odd way.

While Dameron seems to fall into sleep with ease, the pain in Hux’s lower half and mind keep him from joining his fellow concubine in slumber.


End file.
